


the dragon's nursery

by Anonymous_Wraith



Series: mcyt [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dadza, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Enderman Are Baby Dragons AU, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman-Ghast Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Lowercase, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson Adopts Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Philza Is A Good Dad (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Needs Help (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Needs Therapy (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad with a Happy Ending, Technoblade & Phil Watson Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Uncle Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), can we just ignore dream for a moment here, this will eventually make sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Wraith/pseuds/Anonymous_Wraith
Summary: y'know... what if endermen are just adolescent dragonsaka ranboo is going through a rather strange growth spurt
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: mcyt [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175873
Comments: 8
Kudos: 206





	the dragon's nursery

**Author's Note:**

> the lowercase is intentional

ranboo is going about his day like usual, (thinking existential thoughts, crying for no reason, having panic attacks… y’know, the usual), when the pain starts. he’s not a stranger to pain by any means, but normally there’s a plausible _reason_ for pain. 

this pain is an ache in his bones that nestles between his shoulder blades and presses against his spine. it slithers down his back like a snake and blossoms above his tailbone, twisting and twining in a cacophony of unpleasant touches. there is no reason for this pain, nor a plausible theory that he can concoct, so the fear of the pain is much worse than the actual pain itself.

he returns from one of his many excursions for netherite, limping slightly with his lips in a grimace. 

he doesn’t know what could cause such unnatural pain. he doesn’t know how to stop it. he doesn’t want to ask for help. phil wouldn’t mind, he knows-- but that doesn’t mean that he’s suddenly okay with baring his problems for the world to see, especially if those problems separate him just that little bit more from those around him. he’s already weird enough. weird pain on top of that will only serve to alienate him entirely. 

he just hopes that it doesn’t get any worse. 

opening the door to his little open-aired shack, he enters and pats ranbun on his way to his chests. she gives him a concerned side-eye in the way only bunnies can, probably noticing his limp. 

“i’m alright, ranbun,” he promises in a low tone, so as to not aggravate the growing throb in his skull. “and even if i’m not, i will be by tomorrow.”

one ear flicks doubtfully.

he huffs and starts transferring his nether spoils to one of his chests. “i _will_ be. you’ll see.”

.

the morning comes, and the pain comes with it. 

his budding headache is now splitting, the spark along his spine has become a flame, and the caress of pain between his shoulder blades has bloomed into what feels like knives stabbing his flesh. the nerves at the base of his back feel rubbed raw and near-numb-- worryingly so. 

he props himself up on his elbows, his core barely strong enough to lift his belly from the mattress. something in his movements feels… off, different from how he’d normally move. it’s almost like his sense of balance has shifted overnight. 

pushing himself from the bed, he leans back on his haunches. 

_something_ brushes against his feet.

he jumps up, suppressing his yelp of pain to a hiss, and turns around with a keen eye. there is nothing on his bed. nothing like the whip-thin, leather-like object that he felt brush up to him. 

he feels a shiver of dread run through him. if the object isn’t on the bed…

he reaches hesitantly behind him to touch the base of his spine. where there once was smooth skin and soft hair is now home to a ridge of muscle and bone, covered in soft fur and miniscule scales. the cord of flesh goes further than his hip, extending into a new limb entirely:

a tail.

his breath comes sharper and in shorter bursts-- but he must know. he trails his other hand to the spot between his shoulder blades, the place that feels like pin-needles and a branding iron all in one. sure enough, two nubbins of muscle have emerged, less developed than the tail but developed enough for him to guess what they are growing to be. 

he stumbles back into the wall, screeching softly as the pain flares anew but too panicked and disoriented to register it. isn’t it enough to be half-ender? he doesn’t know what his other-half is, but some part of him was hoping-- is _still_ hoping-- that that half is at least humanoid. he’s different enough as he is. can’t he… can’t he stay at least four-limbed on two legs like a human? can’t he stay the least bit normal?

he doesn’t know how long he blanks out for, but when he comes back to himself his newly-growing limbs are violently complaining at how hard he’d been pressing them into the hard-packed dirt of the wall. he looks in the water outside his cabin (careful not to look himself in the eye) and finds that he has a set of blush-red tear tracks trailing along his cheeks, as well as a few small scratches along his forehead to add to the collection. 

he’s too drained to feel anything anymore. so what-- now he’s growing wings and a tail. that’s just one more thing that’s strange and terrifying about him. one more thing that will make people reject and manipulate him. 

one more reason for them to call him a monster.

**Author's Note:**

> i am not caught up _in the slightest_ with ranboos streams. i feel like i will never be caught up again. doesn't he realize that some of us have a life so we cant actually watch 2 to 5 hours of minecraft a day? does anyone else have this problem?


End file.
